The Ten Commandments, Adam Copeland Style
by AliceJericho
Summary: Find out how to break the Ten Commandments in the styling of Adam Copeland, although you will never be able to do it as well as the Rated R Superstar. For Laughs :


**a/n this is what happens when you really hate Religious Education. Seriously sorry if you find this offensive, I didn't mean for it to be that way. Its just a good laugh.  
I also miss Edge a lot... **

**Disclaimer- I own the idea. Do not own the Ten Commandments, or Adam Copeland.**

* * *

Those who believe in God believe in the Ten Commandments. It was the law thousands of years ago, most still live by it today. But one man wouldn't settle for all these rules, this man had broken most of them. That wouldn't stop him though. Adam Copeland would only go on with his life… even if he was breaking the majority of the Ten Commandments, God's Rules…

* * *

**Number 1: I am the LORD your God.**

This one Adam could live with… maybe. But Adam wasn't going to worship anybody other than himself. In his eyes… Adam was a God. A wrestling God, much more so than JBL… People worshipped him. All the people in the audience, whether they liked to admit it or not, were all in awe of Adam Copeland's hair, his talent… the list goes on…

* * *

**Number 2: You shall worship the Lord your God and Him only shall you serve.**

This one couldn't be helped. Of course Adam was only going to worship himself. No one measured up the greatness of Adam Joseph Copeland. As for you shall only serve God, well that wasn't going to work. Adam was forced to serve the man known as Vincent Kennedy McMahon, his boss. The man who could fire Adam at the click of his fingers, but that was never going to happen. Adam was too good to be fired.

* * *

**Number 3: You shall not take the name of the Lord your God in vain. **

A Commandment Adam broke on a daily basis. "Jesus Christ", "Oh My God", "Gosh/Gee/Golly"… all using the Lord's name in vain. Adam couldn't help it that when something didn't go his way, which rarely happened, or when something surprised him, that rarely happened too, or when funny might have happened to someone near him he would use the Lord's name in vain… it's a natural reflex.

* * *

**Number 4: Remember to keep holy the Sabbath day. **

This is one Adam liked. But there is a thing called a Pay-Per-View that happens on Sunday's that he has to attend to. Actually, he doesn't like the wording of this such Commandment, this says he must go to church, Adam much prefers it when it says to not work on the Sabbath. But Adam does like his job, just not the countless hours he needs to be able to catch up on lack of sleep.

* * *

**Number 5: Honour your father and your mother. **

Adam respected this one, because without his mother and father, how would he be here? He wouldn't be the superstar he is today. But that is all they are good for, bringing him into this world. The rest Adam Copeland did on his own.

* * *

**Number 6: You shall not kill. **

Not in the literal sense had Adam done this, he was not that stupid. Although, Adam had been part of the original death of the Matt Hardy character in the WWE. He was very proud of that, something he admitted to. Something he was _proud_ to admit to. Not that he was ashamed of anything he has ever done…

* * *

**Number 7: You shall not commit adultery. **

This one's a great one. Adam hadn't committed adultery, neither had Amy for that fact. But it was close enough. He had no problem doing this, otherwise he wouldn't have done it. This one connects with the broken Commandment above, he killed Hardy's character because Hardy overreacted a tiny bit, and got himself fired because Adam slept with Matt Hardy's girlfriend… Adam then dated her for a bit before getting tired of her and breaking it off.

* * *

**Number 8: You shall not steal. **

Hey, the Rated R Superstar isn't going to follow this Commandment. He will do what he wants. If it means stealing something, then so be it. He's done worse. Surely Adam has stolen things before, never anything major. Stealing is nothing. Stealing Wins! That is something he's done before. It's called taking opportunities, it is what the Rated R Superstar does. He is the Ultimate Opportunist.

* * *

**Number 9: You shall not bear false witness against your neighbour. **

Not much to say for this one, but seriously… if it your to win yourself a match… or a title shot, why wouldn't you 'bear false witness' against a partner, or a rival. Think about it.

* * *

**Number 10:You shall not covet your neighbour's wife or his goods.**

This one is Adam's favourite. If he wants another man's wife, then that man's wife wants him. Simple as that. He will get the man's wife. It just happens. As for the goods. Well, of course Adam covets another's goods. If he isn't holding the title, which he usually is, Adam is in the hunt for it. He _wants_ it. He _needs_ it.

* * *

There we have it, a way to break all of the Ten Commandments. Of course… none of you will _ever_ be able to do it as well as Adam 'Edge' Copeland, because he totally reeks of awesomeness, unlike you dorkazoids.


End file.
